


Abot-tanaw

by kyungchogiwhat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungchogiwhat/pseuds/kyungchogiwhat
Summary: Nakasimangot pa rin si Kyungsoo nang i-park ang sasakyan sa tapat ng isang bus station."Tara, Kyungsoo." utos ng nanay niya.Lumabas si Kyungsoo nang hindi tinitignan ang nanay. Nang makitang naglakad ang nanay niya dala ang bag na kinuha nito sa backseat papuntang ticketing booth ay sinundan lang niya ito. Maya-maya pa't bumili ito ng ticket na naghahalagang 2,500 pesos at tinanong kung nasaan ang bus na sasakyan.Nang makita nila ang bus ay iniabot ng nanay niya ang gym bag na dala, "Sumakay ka na. Nasabi ko na sa lola mo na dadalaw ka doon. Walang ibang hihintuan ang bus na yan kaya wala kang ibang mapupuntahan. Nasa loob na rin ng bag yung pamasahe mo pabalik at pambili ng pagkain sa stopover."Sasagot pa sana si Kyungsoo pero nakita niya ang mga mata ng nanay niya, kaya naman wala na siyang nagawa kundi ang sumakay.(Mula sa prompt #87)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Abot-tanaw

Nagbabalat ngayon ng itlog pugo si Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa labas ng bus na sinasakyan. Anim na oras na siyang nasa byahe at matagal-tagal pa ang bubunuin niya makarating lang sa probinsya kung nasaan ang lolo't lola niya.

_ Ni hindi man lang ako pinag-eroplano _ , inis na inisip nito habang nakatingin sa bangin na dinaraanan nila. Hindi aaminin ni Kyungsoo pero medyo takot siya sa mga bangin, lalo na sa bangin na nasa zigzag roads kung saan ngayon tumatakbo ang bus nila. Hindi rin niya alam kung bakit siya sumunod sa Mama niya nang sabihin nito na  _ dumalaw _ muna siya sa lolo't lola niya dahil kung tutuusin, pwede namang maglayas siya sandali at makitira sa Kuya Jungsuk niya.

Lalo pa siyang nainis nang matalsikan siya ng sabaw ng noodles na kinakain ng katabi niya. Higit dalawang oras na nang huli silang huminto sa stopover at doon pa ito binili ng katabi niya.  _ Dalawang oras na niya kinakain, hindi pa rin ubos _ .

"Hala Kuya sorry po," sabi ng katabi niya. "Bigla kasing lumiko yung bus, di ako prepared."

_ Anong biglang lumiko e kanina pa tayo nasa bituka ng manok, kanina pa tayo liko nang liko? _ "Ayos lang." sagot na lang ni Kyungsoo, hindi na niya tinignan ang katabi kasi baka lalo siyang mainis.

Di kalaunan ay nakatulog na lang din si Kyungsoo sa byahe. Nagising na lang siya na wala ng tunog na lumalabas sa earphones niya at kinakalabit ng katabi niya.

"Kuya, stopover po ulit. Sabi ni Manong Driver last na daw ito tapos tuloy-tuloy na byahe na. Baka abutin ulit ng anim na oras. Baka gusto mo pong mag-CR o bumili ng pagkain?" tanong ng katabi niyang naka-bucket hat, mask, at salaming walang lens.

Tila ba naalimpungatan si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa labas at nakitang nakaparada sila sa isang market.  _ Nasaan na ba? _

"Ay Kuya nasa Sorsogon na tayo, tatawid na tayo ng dagat maya-maya. Baka seasick ka din, pwede ka bumili ng gamot." sagot ng katabi.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo at tuluyan na siyang nagising. Nasabi pala niya nang malakas ang tanong niya. Ilang segundo rin siyang tinignan ng katabi niya bago siya nakasagot.

"Okay. Thank you."

  
  
  
  
  


Dahil ang tagal din niyang tulog bago ang huling stopover ay hindi na siya nakatulog hanggang sa makarating sila sa probinsya. Mabuti na lang at kalmado ang dagat habang tumatawid sila, dahil tama ang katabi ni Kyungsoo, mabilis siyang mahilo sa maalon na dagat. 

Ang hindi alam ng katabi niya, mabilis din siyang mainis sa maligalig na tao, lalo na kapag natatamaan siya ng bag nito. Tinignan na niya nang masama ang katabi na sampung maliliit na bag ata ang dinala dahil kanina pa may kinukuha sa itaas na compartment. Mga dalawang bag na rin ata ang tumama kay Kyungsoo. Hindi pa siya makalabas kasi siya ang nasa tabi ng bintana kahit pa isang gym bag lang ang dala niya na nanay niya pa ang nag-empake kasi hindi niya nga alam na  _ dadalaw _ pala siyang probinsya. 

Matapos ang sampung minuto at wala ni isang sorry sa katabi niya ay nakalabas din siya ng bus. Naupo muna siya sa bangkuan sa labas ng isang tindahan dahil hindi na niya alam ang susunod na gagawin. Ni hindi man lang binigay ng nanay niya ang address at contact number ng lolo't lola niya. Tinignan niya rin ang cell phone at walang signal. Walang. Signal. Sumasakit na ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa mga pangyayari. Nang maramdaman niyang kumalam ang sikmura niya ay naisip na niyang kumilos. Uuwi na lang siya sa Maynila. Mukha namang sulat lang ang paraan ng komunikasyon mula dito paroon. Kung susulat ang mga kamag-anak niya sa nanay niya ay baka isang taon bago ito dumating sa bahay nila. Doon muna siya kina Chanyeol makikituloy, gusto naman siya ng nanay ni Chanyeol.  _ Sinosuportahan naman siya ng nanay ni Chanyeol _ .

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at sumilip sa tindahan. Nang wala siyang nakitang tao ay kinapalan na niya nang kaunti ang mukha at mahinang sumigaw, "Tao po."

Nakailang 'tao po' rin siya bago may lumabas na binatang sa tingin niya ay kaedad niya rin. "Ano po iyon?" tanong nito kay Kyungsoo.

"Itatanong ko lang po kung kailan ang susunod na byahe ng bus pabalik ng Maynila?"

"Ay Kuya, isang beses lang po sa isang linggo may byahe pa-Maynila, tuwing Biyernes lang. Pero meron naman pong ibang way. Pwede pong sumakay kayo ng bus pa-Quezon tapos isang bus pa po ulit pa-Maynila galing doon." sagot ng binata.

"Kailan naman po ang dating ng bus pa-Quezon?" tanong muli ni Kyungsoo.

"Bukas po ng tanghali. Isang beses lang din po sa isang araw yun."

"Aah, ganun po ba. Salamat po."

Inisip ni Kyungsoo kung maghihintay ba siya ng bus pa-Quezon. Pero naalala niyang sakto lang ang perang binigay ng nanay niya sa kanya, saktong dalawang sakay lang, papunta at pabalik. Kinuha nito ang card ni Kyungsoo. Kung maghihiwalay pa siya ng sakay ay siguradong kukulangin ang pera niya.  _ Bakit ba ang talino ng nanay ko? _

Pagkalipas ng tatlumpung minuto ay lumabas ang binata at nakitang naroon pa rin si Kyungsoo. Nakita siguro nito na namomroblema na si Kyungsoo dahil kahit hindi palasalita ay madali namang mabasa ang mukha nito. Di naglaon ay tinanong siya ng binata, "Dito lang po ba kayo maghihintay hanggang bukas? Medyo marami pong insekto sa gabi, baka mapapak kayo."

Tumingin lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"May kamag-anak ka po ba dito?" sunod na tanong kay Kyungsoo. "Nga po pala, ako po si Sehun."

Inisip ni Kyungsoo na hindi rin naman niya pwedeng lakarin hanggang Quezon lalo na't tatawid pa ng dagat. Lalong hindi rin siya pwedeng maghintay sa bus dahil kulang din ang pera niya. Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya sa kalagayan at naisip na mas maganda kung magpapakita na lang siya sa lolo't lola niya at nang makakain na rin. "Ano kasi, Sehun, may kilala ka bang mga Kim sa lugar na 'to? Iyon ang apelyido ng lolo't lola ko."

"Ah! Sina Mamang at Tatang Kim po ba? Matalik na kaibigan ko po si Jongin, apo po nila! Bale pinsan niyo po sina Kuya Jongdae at Jongin, tama po ba?" masayang tanong ni Sehun.

Sa totoo lang, hindi rin matandaan ni Kyungsoo ang mga pangalan ng lahat ng kamag-anak niya rito dahil pitong taong gulang pa lang siya nang una (at huling) bumisita sa probinsya. Mas madalas kasing ang lolo't lola niya ang sinusundo ng mga magulang niya at nagpupunta sa Maynila. Pero mukhang iyon lang naman ang mga Kim sa lugar kaya tumango na lang si Kyungsoo.

"Samahan ko na po kayo kina Tatang. Mahirap na pag inabot ka ng gabi dito, walang ilaw sa daan." alok ni Sehun.

Sumunod na lang siya sa binata at isinuko na ang ideyang makauuwi siya agad sa Maynila dahil sa susunod na linggo pa ang pinakamaaga niyang balik. Tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang daan. Patag ang daanan ng mga sasakyan pero lupa ang gilid. May ilang posteng nakatayo at may mga kurdon ng kuryente. May mga bahay na may gate, mayroong wala, may mga alagang hayop ang iba. Mayroon pa siyang nakitang malayang mga kambing na naghahabulan sa isang bakuran.

Huminto sila sa isang gate at kumatok si Sehun dito. "Mamang! Tatang! Jongin! Si Sehun ito. May naghahanap po sa inyo."

"Sandali lang Sehun," sabi ng boses ng babae mula sa loob ng gate, "Jongdae apo, pakibuksan nga ang gate, nandoon si Sehun."

Ilang segundo pa ay may nagbukas na ng gate. Isa itong lalaking medyo matangkad ng kaunti kay Kyungsoo, nakangiti hindi lang ang labi, pati na rin ang mata, at binigyan nang mahigpit na yakap si Sehun. "Oh Sehun!" panimula nito, "At sino naman ang kasama mo?"

Tumingin si Sehun kay Kyungsoo at tila inudyok na magsalita. Bilang wala namang ibang pagpipilian ay nagpakilala si Kyungsoo, "Hm, ako pala si Kyungsoo Do. Hindi ko alam kung nasabihan kayo pero pinapunta ako ng nanay ko dito para magbakasyon?"

Tinignan siya ni Jongdae ng ilang saglit bago humarap sa kung sinomang nasa direksyon ng bahay bago sumigaw na, "Mamang! Kyungsoo daw!"

"Hay nako si Kyungsoo! Teka." sigaw pabalik ni  _ Mamang _ .

  
  
  
  
  


Sinalubong ng yakap ng lola niya si Kyungsoo nang makita ito. Dinala siya sa lolo niya at doon ay tinanguan muna siya ng lolo niya dahil nagluluto siya at mamantika ang kamay. Pinakilala rin siya sa mga pinsang sina Jongdae at Jongin. Pinapasok siya sa bahay at pinaupo sa sala habang nagbabalot ng ulam ang lola niya na ipinadala kay Sehun pag-uwi. Pinili niya ang sofa na gawa sa kawayan dahil mukhang presko ito.

Isang palapag lang ang bahay ngunit maluwag at mataas ang kisame. Mula sa sala ay kita ang hapag-kainan. Bago pumasok ay nakita naman ni Kyungsoo ang lutuan kung saan nagluluto ang lolo niya. May isang malaking estante rin kung saan nakalagay ang ilang mga litrato at medalya na sa tingin niya ay kina Jongdae, Jongin, at sa nanay niya.

Bumalik ang lola niya at tinabihan siya sa sofa nang matapos ihatid si Sehun sa gate.

"Kumusta apo? Gusto mo ba munang matulog? Isang araw ang biyahe. Hay nako, papaluin ko yang Mama mo kapag nagkita kami. Bakit ka naman pinag-bus." bungad ng lola niya. "Ipapahatid kita kay Jongin sa kwarto mo ha, kwarto dati ng nanay mo yun pero tinanggal ko na lahat ng gamit niya dun." tumatawang sabi nito.

Tinignan niya ang lola niya at mukhang naghihintay ito ng sagot kaya ngumiti siya bago tumango.

Tumayo ang lola niya at kinatok ang pintong pinakamalapit sa sala bago sinabing, "Jongin apo, tulungan mo nga muna itong si Kuya Kyungsoo mo, hatid mo sa kwarto."

Agad namang lumabas si Jongin at kinuha ang bag ni Kyungsoo. Sinundan lang ni Kyungsoo ang nakababata hanggang sa pinakadulong pinto. Malaki pa pala ang bahay matapos ang estanteng nagsilbing divider ng sala at ng mga kwarto. Pagbukas ni Jongin ng pinto ay isang malinis na kwarto ang kanilang nadatnan. Mukha ngang kwarto ng nanay niya ito dati dahil sa mga litratong nakapaskil sa pader. Mayroong noong high school pa ata ang nanay niya, graduation sa kolehiyo, at ang pinakabagong litrato na family picture  _ nila _ . Estima ni Kyungsoo ay limang taong gulang pa lang siguro siya noon.

Hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nagtagal pala siya sa may pinto hanggang sa tawagin siya ni Jongin, "Kuya Kyungsoo, may sarili pong CR itong kwarto ni Tita. Nabago na rin po yung kobre-kama't mga punda, pati na rin kumot. Matulog na lang po muna kayo habang nagluluto sila Mamang." mabait na banggit nito.

"Salamat, Jongin." nahihiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Nga po pala, si Kuya Jongdae po yung nasa kwarto katabi nito, tapos po kina Mamang at Tatang naman yung nasa tapat. Yung akin po yung nasa bungad. Kung gusto niyo pong maglibot bukas, sabihan niyo lang po ako o si Kuya, ililibot po namin kayo." pag-aaya ni Jongin.

"Okay." maikling sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Lumabas din agad si Jongin matapos ang nakakailang nilang pag-uusap, at naligo at nagpalit ng damit si Kyungsoo bago nahiga sa kama. Inisip niya kung alam ba ng mga pinsan niya kung bakit siya nandoon? Ang lola niya kaya? Makatatagal ba siya ng isang linggo sa bahay o bababaan na lang niya ang pride niya't manghihingi ng pamasahe sa lola niya pabalik? Nang makaramdam na ulit ng antok ay kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cell phone para i-check. Nagugutom na siya pero nakita naman niyang nagluluto pa lang kaya hinayaan na niyang manalo ang tulog. Natawa na lang siya at napabulong nang makitang wala talagang signal. "Kahit isang bar wala."

  
  
  
  
  


Kinaumagahan ay nagising si Kyungsoo sa tilaok ng mga manok. Tinignan niya ang wall clock at nakitang 6:30 a.m. pa lang. Sobrang aga pa, pero wala na siyang nararamdamang antok. Masarap ang hapunan kagabi, binagoongan. Paborito ito ni Kyungsoo. Sabi ng lola niya ay agad silang namili nang mabalitaang bibisita siya, at sisiguraduhin niyang hindi magugutom si Kyungsoo sa probinsya. Buong hapunan ay tahimik lang na nag-obserba si Kyungsoo habang maingay na kumakain ang mga kasama. Maaga rin siyang nakatulog dahil ano nga ba naman ang gagawin niya na walang internet at signal? Hindi naman mahirap makatulog dahil sa sobrang pagod sa byahe. Mukhang nabawi naman na rin ni Kyungsoo ang lakas dahil kahit anong pilit niyang makatulog ulit ay hindi na talaga kaya. Kaya naman pagkakita niya na alas-7 na ay nag-ayos siya saglit at lumabas ng kwarto. Pagbukas pa lang ng pinto ay amoy agad ni Kyungsoo ang sinangag at naramdaman niyang kumalam ang sikmura niya.

"Gising ka na pala, Apo." bati ng lolo niya sa kanya nang makita siyang nakatayo malapit sa mesa. "Upo ka lang dyan, malapit na maluto ang sinangag. O kaya ay magtimpla ka na ng gusto mong inumin. Mayroong kape at tsokolate dyan."

"Sige po, 'lo." sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Masaya naman ang agahan. Masarap ang sinangag at ang tirang bagoongan na inulam nila kasama ng itlog na maalat at kamatis. Matapang ang kapeng timpla ni Kyungsoo, hindi pala parang tipikal na 3-in-1 ang kape doon. Si Jongdae ang huling nagising, pero hindi nagsimulang kumain hangga’t hindi sila kumpleto kaya naman ginising pa ni Jongin ang kapatid.  _ Buti na lang at hindi ako ang huling nagising, nakakahiyang ako pa ang gigisingin. _ Maliban sa walang internet at signal ang cell phone ay isa ito sa mga bagay na  _ bago _ para kay Kyungsoo. Sa Maynila, gigising siya isang oras bago pumasok para makapag-ayos. Aalis siyang walang kinakaing agahan at wala na ang mga kasama sa bahay. Pare-pareho silang busy, hindi na nga alam ni Kyungsoo kung kailan sila huling nag-agahan at tanghalian ng sama-sama.

Matapos kumain ay bumalik si Kyungsoo sa kwarto nang maiayos ang kakaunting laman ng gym bag niya. Nagpapalit ng pang-alis si Kyungsoo nang may kumatok. Pagbukas ng pinto ay sinalubong siya ng ngiti ni Jongdae. “Handa ka na ba Kyungsoo? Kailangan na nating bumili ng ingredients pang-tanghalian.” 

“Oo, okay na. Sasama si Jongin?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. Napagkasunduan nilang sasamahan niya si Jongdae sa bayan para mailibot din siya kahit papaano. Pero hindi sila magtatagal dahil inutusan lang sila ng lolo niya.

“Hindi sasama yun, nandoon na nga kina Sehun. May gagawin daw silang sayaw.” sagot ni Jongdae.

“Aah, okay.” sagot pabalik ni Kyungsoo.

“‘Tang, alis na po kami ha.” paalam ni Jongdae sa lolo nila.

“Pasensya na kung lalakad lang tayo ha. Dalawa lang kasi yung bike, kinuha pa ni Jongin yung isa. Hindi rin ako marunong mag-angkas. Malapit lang naman ang bayan.” nahihiyang sabi ni Jongdae. “Pero mas okay naman ‘to di ba? Mas makikita mo yung mga dadaanan natin.”

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo. Tahimik lang siyang nagmamasid nang magsalita muli si Jongdae, “Hindi ka masyadong masalita ‘no? Wag ka mahiya sa akin, halos magkaedad lang naman tayo. Magtanong ka lang kung gusto mong magtanong.”

“Hindi, wala lang talaga akong sasabihin.” sagot naman pabalik ni Kyungsoo.

“Aha, ganon ba. Pasensya na. Makulit ba ako?” tanong naman ni Jongdae.

“Hindi naman, sadyang wala lang talaga akong gustong itanong ngayon. Tatanungin kita kapag meron.” paniniguro ni Kyungsoo.

Nakarating sila sa bayan makalipas ang halos dalawampung minutong paglalakad.  _ Hindi daw malayo _ , isip-isip ni Kyungsoo. Siguro nga ay hindi ito malayo para sa mga taga-roon, pero hindi sanay si Kyungsoo sa mahabang lakaran. Pero magaling siyang tumakbo, lalo na kapag male-late na siya’t wala pa siya sa gate ng school.

“Tapos na pala sila maglagay ng banderitas!” natutuwang banggit ni Jongdae. “Piyesta kasi Kyungsoo, sakto ang bisita mo dito sa amin. Bukas paniguradong maraming tao dito dahil Linggo.”

Pumunta na sila sa palengke at binili na ni Jongdae ang mga kailangan. Tinulungan naman ni Kyungsoo itong magbuhat ng mga biniling ingredients.

“At bukas na rin pala ang perya! Sama tayo kina Jongin mamaya kung pupunta sila. Halos araw-araw pumupunta ‘yong magkaibigan kapag nagbukas na yang perya e.”

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang perya. Hindi naman ito bagong tanawin dahil noong bata pa si Kyungsoo ay nagtatayo rin ng perya sa may tabi ng simbahan nila. Noong nag-high school na lang siya ay tsaka ito nawala, o baka naroon pa rin isang beses sa isang taon, sadyang hindi na lang pumupunta si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  


Matapos kumain ng hapunan ay muli na nga na namang aalis si Kyungsoo kasama ang dalawa niyang pinsan at si Sehun. Wala naman siyang magagawa kundi ang sumama dahil literal na walang magagawa sa bahay. Dinala niya ang cell phone dahil baka sakaling may signal sa bayan at binigyan din sila ng lola nila ng kaunting pera para sa mga palaro. 

Papunta na silang perya at maglalakad sila ulit. May mga bumbilya na sa gitna ng daan, kasama ng banderitas na kanina lang nailagay sa may kalye nina Kyungsoo. Ito ang nagsisilbing ilaw nila ngayon dahil walang mga light posts sa kalye nila, hindi tulad ng maliwanag na bayan.

Nagmamadaling tumakbo papasok ng perya sina Sehun at Jongin habang si Jongdae naman ay kasama niya. Bago maghiwalay ay may napagkasunduan naman silang lugar kung saan sila magkikita bago umuwi. Marami na ngang tao dahil bisperas ng piyesta at unang gabi ng perya. Hindi naglaon ay nawalan ng katabi si Kyungsoo. Patuloy lang siyang naglakad at tumitingin sa palaro, at nang walang nakatawag ng pansin niya ay babalik na sana siya sa entrance ng perya para i-check na rin kung may signal nang biglang may malakas na sigaw siyang nadinig  _ malapit sa tenga niya _ . “Tumaya na kayo!”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo at tinignan nang masama ang lalaking sinigawan siya. Alam niyang sinadya ito ng lalaki dahil pagkatingin ay nakangisi ito sa kanya. “O Kuya, huwag mo na akong tignan nang masama! Tumaya ka na dito!” patuloy na pagsigaw nito.

Patuloy lang na tumingin si Kyungsoo, kaya naman nang makaramdam ang maingay na lalaki ng pagkailang ay nilapitan na siya nito. Sampung hakbang pagitan nila ay kinapa ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bulsa. Alam niyang may dala siyang pera, at wala namang mawawala  _ kundi yung pera _ kung susubukan niya, di ba? Matagal na rin noong huli niyang nagawang maglaro sa isang perya.

"Omg! Ikaw yung—"

"Sige, tataya ako, isa."

Pagkatingin niya ulit sa lalaki ay nakita niyang tila gulat na gulat ito. Ang kanang kamay ay nakatakip sa bibig at ang kaliwa ay nakaturo kay Kyungsoo. Ilang sandali pa ay inulit na ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi dahil mukhang walang balak gumalaw ang lalaki.

"Sabi ko, sige, tataya ako, isa. Paano ba 'to?" tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Ah!" sigaw ng lalaki, "Ganito po—"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Napalingon si Kyungsoo pati na rin ang lalaking nagbabantay sa palaro sa pinanggalingan ng boses. Nakita nilang tumatakbo papunta sa direksyon nila si Jongdae na may pagkalaki-laking ngiti.

Nang makalapit ay hinampas ng pinsan niya ang lalaki, si Baekhyun, sa braso, sabay sigaw ng, "Nakauwi ka na pala! Di ka man lang dumalaw sa bahay! Alam na ba nina Jongin na nandito ka na? Bakit hindi nila sinabi sa akin? Hanggang kailan ka dito? Sino sumundo—"

"Hay nako Jongdae, try natin mag-usap bukas, marami kasing tao, di ba Sir? Tatry siya maglaro e, pero libre na yung unang tatlong try!" naiilang na sagot ni Baekhyun nang makitang tinitignan lang sila ni Kyungsoo.

"Libre? Si Baekhyun magpapalaro ng libre? Akong kaibigan mo simula pagkabata hindi mo pa pinapalaro na libre dyan? Aba Kyungsoo, anong ginawa ni Baekhyun sa'yo?" tumatawang tanong ni Jongdae.

"Grabe ako talaga agad?" tanong pabalik ni Baekhyun.

"Ay bakit, ako ba?" sagot naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Ay hindi, Sir! Ano ba yan napakaingay kasi naman ni Jongdae!" natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Magkakilala na ba kayo?" tanong ni Jongdae sabay harap kay Kyungsoo. Umiling lang ang nakababata. "Hindi pa pala! Bakit lilibre mo siya, Baek! Na-cute-an ka kay Kyungsoo 'no! Sabi na e." panunukso ni Jongdae habang seryoso lang na nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa magkaibigan. Si Baekhyun naman ay namula na sa sobrang hiya. Nakita rin siguro ito ni Jongdae kaya tinigilan na ang pang-aasar sa kaibigan. Humarap ito kay Kyungsoo at pinakilala ang dalawa sa isa't isa.

"Libre mo rin ako Baek! Napakadaya naman!" muling pangungulit ni Jongdae sa kaibigan.

"Hindi nga kasi pwede, Jongdae. Ang kulit."

"E bakit si Kyungsoo?"

"E kasi ano . . ."

"Ano? Crush mo 'no? Grabe Baek crush at first sight?"

"Nakakainis na ha. Ano nga kasi, natapunan ko siya ng noodles sa bus."

"Oh." sabi ni Kyungsoo at di na napigilang ihabol na, "Ikaw yung magulo kong katabi. Napakarami mong bag."

"Galit ba siya Dae?" tanong ni Baekhyun, "Grabe isa lang itsura ng mukha niya habang sinasabi niya yun lahat. Pati nung sa bus. Sige na, Sir, ay Kyungsoo, libre ko na yung unang tatlong tira mo, ikaw Jongdae kung gusto mo ng libre magdala ka bukas ng noodles, itatapon ko sa'yo."

Nangiti lang si Kyungsoo sa palitan ng magkaibigan. Kinuha niya rin ang tatlong libreng tira kay Baekhyun. Sa lahat ng tira ay nilagay niya ang mga token na binigay ni Baekhyun sa numerong 04. Hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero mas okay siguro na sa isang numero ka lang tataya, at least hindi mo bibigyan ang sarili mo na manghinayang kung sakaling tumama ang una mong pinili noong may bago ka nang pinaglagyan. Hindi na naglaro ulit matapos ang tatlo. Hindi talaga siya swerte sa mga ganitong laro, sa dami ng nakasulat sa roleta, puro bokya ang nakuha niya. Naglaro ng isa si Jongdae, nilagay ang token sa numerong 21, at nakakuha ng laruang aso.

Lalo pang dumami ang tao pagkatapos maglaro nina Kyungsoo. Sa tingin niya ay nakatulong ang pagsisisigaw ni Jongdae nang makuha ang laruang aso kaya naglapitan ang tao sa palaro ni Baekhyun. Nag-usap pang panandalian ang magkaibigan bago bumalik si Jongdae kay Kyungsoo at hinatak ito pauwi. Hindi nila kasama sina Jongin at Sehun pero nasabihan naman na raw sila ni Jongdae, at malaki na ang dalawa, kaya iniwan na sila.

Pagkauwi ay naglinis ng katawan at nagpalit ng malinis na damit si Kyungsoo bago humiga. Pagkakapa niya sa pantalong pangalawang beses niya nang sinuot ay nakita niya ang cell phone. "Oo nga pala." banggit niya sa sarili nang maalalang titignan niya pala kung may signal sa bayan at susubukan niya dapat tawagan sina Chanyeol at Kuya Jungsuk niya. Nangiti na lang siya nang mapagtanto na naging okay naman ang nakalipas na araw.

  
  
  
  
  


Pangatlong araw pa lang ni Kyungsoo sa bahay ng lola niya pero pakiramdam niya ay pang-isang buwan na ang nakain niya. Pagkarating nila ni Jongdae kagabi ay pinakain pa sila ng lolo niya ng nilagang mais at pinainom ng tsokolate. Pinagmalaki ng lolo niya na gawa ng mga kaibigan niya ang tablea na ginamit para sa tsokolate at mahal itong binebenta sa lungsod, pero dahil dito naman ito naani ay mura lang nabili ng lolo niya. Matamis din ang mais at medyo may kalakihan kaya kahit maagang nahiga ay natagalan si Kyungsoo makatulog dahil sa kabusugan. Ngayon ay nakaupo na naman siya sa hapag-kainan at kakain na ng tanghalian. Nagtaka si Kyungsoo kung bakit hindi siya ginising ng mga pinsan dahil kahapon lang ay hindi sila nag-umpisang kumain hangga't hindi gising si Jongdae. Nang maamoy ang ulam ay nawala na rin ang gumugulo sa isip ni Kyungsoo dahil totoo bang kare-kare ang ulam nila?

"Paborito mo rin ang kare-kare, tama ba Kyungsoo?" tanong ng lola niya. "Magaling si Lolo mo magluto niyan. Sa totoo lang, magaling talaga si Lolo mo magluto." pagmamalaki ng lola niya.

Kung pwede lang magbalot si Kyungsoo ng ulam araw-araw para pag-uwi sa Maynila ay may ulam na siya ay gagawin na niya. Marunong din siyang magluto, dala ng siya lang ang natitira sa bahay kapag weekend at siya ang nauunang umuwi kapag weekday. Noong bata-bata pa siya ay panay takeout ang kinakain nila sa gabi, minsan lang nagluluto ang nanay niya dahil pagod sa trabaho, kaya naman nang pwede ng iwan si Kyungsoo sa kusina ay nag-aral siyang magluto, hindi pwedeng puro takeout. Yun lang, puro canned goods lang din ang nasa estante, pero mas okay na kaysa fastfood araw-araw.

"Pwede po ba," pag-uumpisa ni Kyungsoo.

"Ano yun, apo?" tanong ng lolo niya pagkaupo sa mesa.

"Yung ingredients po, pwede ko po ba itanong at isusulat ko mamaya. Ano po kasi," lumingon siya sa mga kasama niya sa mesa at nakitang nakangiti ang mga ito, "Gusto ko pong itry iluto pag-uwi."

"Aba siyempre naman apo, padadalhan pa kita ng mga sangkap!" natutuwang sagot ng lolo. "Mahilig ka pala magluto, sana ay yoon na ang una nating pinag-usapan para nakipag-usap ka agad sa amin."

Medyo na-guilty si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng lolo niya lalo na't unang naisip niya pagdating sa bahay nila ay manghingi ng pera para makabalik agad sa Maynila. Sadyang tahimik na tao lang talaga siya, pero sana ay nag-try siyang unang nakipag-usap kahit sa mga pinsan, dahil kita naman niya sa mga mukha nila na masaya silang naroon si Kyungsoo. Siguro nga ay ie-enjoy na lang niya ang pamamalagi doon.

"Magsimba tayo mamaya ha, pagkatapos ay pwede na kayong tumuloy ng perya kung pupunta kayo. Pwede rin namang umuwi agad. Pero hindi naman kayo uuwi agad lalo na't nandoon si Baekhyun." sabi ng lola niya sabay tingin kay Jongdae, "Tulungan niyo siya ha! Busy mga magulang nun ngayon at piyesta, panigurado maraming bisita yun sa bahay nila, Jongdae ha." paalala nito.

  
  
  
  
  


Dapithapon nang magpunta ang buong pamilya sa simbahan. Maraming tao, mas marami pa kaysa kahapon noong pagkabukas ng perya. Maraming nagtitinda, mga batang tumatakbo, mga magkakaibigang nagpapasikat sa plaza. Magulo sa paningin ni Kyungsoo kaya dumikit lang siya sa lolo't lola niya. Alam niyang mabait ang mga ito pero dahil matanda ay iniiwasan ng mga bata kapag nakikita nila. Ligtas si Kyungsoo sa mga pananapak.

Matapos ang misa ay umuwi na nga ang lolo't lola niya. Sasama na rin dapat si Kyungsoo nang biglang hatakin ni Jongdae ang braso niya. "Tara, Kyungsoo, wala kang masyadong nakita sa perya kahapon, di ba? Ililibot kita!"

Nang makitang nakangiti ang lola niya sa kanila ay tumango na lang si Kyungsoo at hinayaang hilahin siya ng pinsan niya. Hindi na niya alam kung nasaan si Jongin, nawala na lang ito bigla pagkatapos ng misa.

Nilibot naman siya ni Jongdae sa may kalakihang perya. May rides din na pwedeng sakyan. Inaya siya ni Jongdae sa isa pero dahil sa motion sickness ay tumanggi na si Kyungsoo,  _ wala siyang dalang paracetamol _ . Di naglaon ay nakasalubong nila ang iba pang kaibigan ni Jongdae na pinakilala niyang sina Minseok at Junmyeon. Tila ba nalimutan na naman ng pinsan niya na naroon siya. Alam naman niyang hindi ito sinasadya ni Jongdae dahil sa pagkakarinig niya ay college na ang dalawa nitong kaibigan at sa Maynila na rin nag-aaral at umuwi lang para sa piyesta. Naisama rin naman siya sa usapan, pero dahil sa ibang parte ng Maynila nakatira ang mga nakatatanda ay natapos din agad ito.

Tila nagkabuhay ng sarili ang mga paa ni Kyungsoo nang kusa itong gumalaw hanggang sa mapadpad siya sa pamilyar na booth. Naroon na rin si Baekhyun. Hindi pa siya napansin noong una dahil sa kabilang dako ito nakatingin habang sumisigaw ng "Taya na kayo!"

Muli ay kinapkap ni Kyungsoo ang bulsa at natuwang mayroon pa siyang barya. Napambili niya kasi ng cotton candy ang iba kanina kaya't akala niya'y naubos na ito.

Kinatok ni Kyungsoo ang mesa kung saan nakalagay ang ibang papremyo ni Baekhyun para makuha ang pansin nito, "Ako, gusto kong tumaya."

Agad siyang nilingon ni Baekhyun tsaka sumigaw ng, "Sir! Sige po, tara. Sana manalo na kayo ngayon!"

Nilapag ulit ni Kyungsoo ang token sa 04. Inikot na ni Baekhyun ang roleta.  _ Kahit man lang sana mabalik yung limang piso ko _ . Unti-unting bumagal ang ikot habang si Baekhyun ay nagsisisigaw ng, "Sino pa po gustong tumaya?"

Paghintay ay natawa na lang nang malakas ang nagbabantay ng palaro, "Grabe ka 'no, Sir! Sa dami ng premyo, bokya ulit nakuha mo!"

"Nang-aasar ka ba?" mahinang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman siya naaasar, pero kung ganito tratuhin ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng nakakabokya ay baka hindi na bumalik ang mga customer.

"Nako Sir wag kang mag-alala, sa labintatlong naglaro ngayon, ikaw lang ang natatangi," sabi ni Baekhyun habang nilalapit ang katawan kay Kyungsoo. Nang nasa pinakamalapit na siya na kaya niya  _ dahil medyo malaki ang mesa _ ay tsaka niya tinuloy at sinigaw, "ang nag-iisang nakabokya!"

"Ga—"

"Ops! Sir! Bawal magmura!"

"E pinagtitripan mo ako e?"

"Hindi naman sa ganun, Sir. Kung gusto niyo pong i-check ang swerte niyo, samahan niyo ako dito."

Nakaupo ngayon sa loob ng booth si Kyungsoo habang panay ang sigaw ni Baekhyun. Nakaka-6 na sila at tama nga ata ang sinabi ng isa, iba ang swerte ni Kyungsoo. 

Alam naman niya na hindi nga siya isa sa  _ lucky people _ dahil lahat ng natatanggap niya ay pinaghihirapan muna niyang kunin. Hindi siya sanay na hindi alam ang mga nangyayari. Tila ba nagbago na nga ang ihip ng hangin ni Kyungsoo nitong mga nakaraang buwan. Ang akala niyang saktong plano ay hindi umayon sa kaniya. Tulad na lang noong bago siya pinadala sa probinsya. Kinalkula niyang mabuti kung ano lang ang magiging score niya sa exam, binilang ang dapat lang tamang sagot, binilang nang maigi kung ilan ang mali sa right minus wrong na mga tanong. Tama lang para malaglag siya sa honor roll, para mainis lang ang nanay niya. Nagalit nga ang mga magulang niya, pero hindi niya alam na ganito ang kalalabasan. Yung inis na naramdaman niya kanina noong bokya na naman siya ay parang yung inis niya noong hinatid na lang siya ng nanay niya sa bus terminal bago pinapunta rito. 

Nawala rin naman agad ang inis ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun at sa laro, at nalimutan ang pag-alala sa mga pangyayari bago siya mapunta sa loob ng booth na ito, nang may isang batang sinubukang paikutin ang roleta at nakakuha ng malaking teddy bear. Tuwang-tuwa ang bata habang dala ang laruang halos kasinlaki na niya, at nagpatulong pa ang nanay nito kay Baekhyun para kuhanan sila ng litrato. 

Pagkaalis ng mag-ina ay tinanong ni Kyungsoo, "Hindi ba lugi ka kung limang piso lang ang kada subok sa roleta at ganun ang mga premyo mo?"

Tinignan siya ni Baekhyun na hanggang ngayon ay nakangiti pa rin, "Huwag kang mag-alala, lahat ng premyo dito ay dinonate ng mga umasensong kababayan namin dito. Lahat kami ay lumaking pinasaya nitong perya, kaya gagawin din siguro namin ang lahat makita lang 'to ng mga susunod sa amin."

"Oh."

"Cool namin di ba?" sabi ni Baekhyun sabay kindat. "Pero huwag kang mag-alala, may limang piso na akong kita ngayon, galing sa'yo."

Tinignan lang ni Kyungsoo  _ nang masama _ si Baekhyun na tawa lang nang tawa. Wala na siyang masasabi, totoo naman atang siya lang ang walang premyong maiuuwi ngayong gabi.

"Bakit ba kasi sa 04 ka lang tumataya? Sa dami ng numero sa mesa, bakit iyon lang ang pinipili mo?" tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Wala lang." sagot naman ni Kyungsoo. "Iyon ang pinakamalapit na numero sa akin."

Halos hindi rin naman nag-usap sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang dami ng tao. Kaya naman noong nakita nilang papalapit na si Jongdae at mga kasama nito sa kanila ay tinignan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo at tsaka nag-aya, "Gusto mo bang ilibot kita dito sa amin? Gabi pa naman ang bukas ng perya, pwede tayo mag-umpisa after lunch."

"Bakit naman ako sasama sa'yo?" tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Sa tingin mo ba ililibot ka ni Jongdae? Kita mo sila o! Di pa nga ako kinukumusta dito! Tapos si Jongin, busy siya sa practice nila ni Sehun. Sana nga makita ko yung performance nila."

"Oy! Kyungsoo! Baekhyun!" sigaw ni Jongdae tatlong booth mula sa kanila. Siguro alam na ng buong bayan yung pangalan ni Kyungsoo.

"Bukas ha! Sunduin kita sa inyo!" sabi ni Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  


Matutulog na sana si Kyungsoo nang makitang wala ng battery ang cell phone niya. Tumayo siya at hiniling na sana ay gising pa si Jongdae o Jongin at may charger ang isa sa kanila. Una niyang kinatok ang pinto ni Jongdae at agad naman itong bumukas, "Oh, Kyungsoo! Kumusta? May kailangan ka?"

"Ano, may tanong ako." panimula ni Kyungsoo.

"Oh! Unang tanong mo 'to sa akin. Sige, tanungin mo lang si Kuya Jongdae." sabi ni Jongdae habang nakangisi.

"May charger ka ba?"

Bumalik si Kyungsoo nang dala ang charger ni Jongdae. Hindi naman sa nagpaplano siya pero gusto niya lang mapakinabangan yung cell phone niya. Kahit hindi na pang-contact. Kahit pang-picture na lang.

  
  
  
  
  


Nauna pa sa tilaok ng manok magising si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman daw sa excited siya. Inisip niya lang yung naka-charge niyang cell phone. Masamang magdamag naka-charge ang mga gadget dahil masisira ito, tama? Natawa si Kyungsoo sa inaasal. Wala namang nagtatanong pero bakit siya nagiging defensive?

Lumabas siya ng kwarto nang marinig ang pagkalampag ng kaldero sa kusina. Magluluto na ng almusal ang lolo niya. Dahil gusto niya rin namang matuto, sinamahan na niya ang lolo niya sa kusina. Kinuha na rin niya ang takure't nagkusa nang mag-init ng tubig. 

Magaan lang ang kwentuhan nila ng lolo niya, hanggang sa ito ay magtanong, "Apo, hindi sinasabi ng lola mo sa akin kung bakit bigla kang pinapunta ng Mama mo rito. Pero kung gusto mong magkwento, gising ka lang nang maaga ha, ako palagi una mong makikita dito sa kusina."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at sasagot na sana nang biglang tumunog ang takure. Pinatay niya ang kalan at humarap sa lolo niya, "Ano po gusto niyong inumin, 'Lo?"

Natawa naman ang lolo niya't sumagot, "Tatang na lang. Tatang at Mamang ang tawag sa amin ng magkapatid, pati na rin ng mga kaibigan nila. At kape lang sa akin, apo. Salamat."

"Okay po, Tatang."

  
  
  
  
  


Mabilis lumipas ang oras at biglang tanghali na. Katatapos lang nila Kyungsoo magtanghalian at nasa kwarto siya ngayon. Hindi niya alam kung bakit hirap na hirap siyang mamili ng damit e saktong pitong t-shirt, dalawang pantulog, at dalawang pantalon lang ang inempake ng nanay niya para sa kanya. Sa sobrang aligaga ay nagulat siya nang may kumatok sa pinto niya.

"Kuya Kyungsoo, nandito po si Kuya Baekhyun. Tara po." sabi ni Jongin.

"Ah okay, teka."

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo kung puno ang battery ng cell phone niya't kung may laman ang pitaka. Matapos i-check ay lumabas na siya. Naroon na nga sa sala si Baekhyun at kausap ang Lola ni Kyungsoo.

Sumigaw si Baekhyun nang makita si Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo! Tara na!" pag-aaya nito.

Pagkalabas ay agad siyang hinatak ni Baekhyun patungo kung saan man. Mabilis itong maglakad at nahihirapang humabol si Kyungsoo. Kaya naman inagaw niya nang marahan ang braso niyang hawak ni Baekhyun simula paglabas ng bahay ng lola niya. Napahinto silang dalawa at tila ba noon lang napagtanto ni Baekhyun ang ginawa.

"Ay sorry! Nae-excite kasi ako! Ngayon na lang ako ulit makakapunta dun!" natutuwang banggit ni Baekhyun. Tumatalon-talon pa ito habang nagsasalita.

"Saan ba tayo pupunta?" tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Tsaka pwede ba dahan-dahan tayo maglakad? Masyadong malalaki ang hakbang mo. Tapos nagmamadali ka pa."

"Ay! Yan na ata ang pinakamahabang sinabi mo sa akin simula nang magkakilala tayo! Pero sige, dahan-dahan lang tayo."

Nag-umpisa na ulit silang maglakad at nasa may pababang parte sila ng daan nang magsalita ulit si Baekhyun, "Ngayon lang kita nakita dito, Kyungsoo. Bakit ka napadalaw sa aming munting bayan?"

Malayo-layo na ang nilakad nila pero hindi pa rin sumasagot si Kyungsoo kaya tumahimik na lang si Baekhyun. Akala siguro nito ay hindi sasagot si Kyungsoo. Kaya naman napatalon ito sa gulat  _ at nakita ni Kyungsoo dahil si Baekhyun ang nauuna sa daan, malamang, _ at mabilis na lumingon sa isa nang sumagot ito, "Parusa."

"Hmm? Parusa?" tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Oo, parusa." maikling sagot ni Kyungsoo. Tinignan lang siya ulit ni Baekhyun at tumuloy na sa paglalakad makalipas ang ilang segundo.

Tinitignan-tignan lang ni Kyungsoo ang paligid habang naglalakad sila. Naraanan na niya ulit ang mga kambing na nakita niya sa unang araw niya sa probinsya. Nakasalubong na rin sila ng isang magsasaka at alaga nitong kalabaw na hindi nakatali. Medyo natakot si Kyungsoo rito kasi  _ baka sumugod _ kaya binilisan niya ang lakad hanggang medyo malapit na siya kay Baekhyun.

Katitingin sa likod ay di namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nag-iba na pala ang tanawin sa harap. Napalingon lang siya ulit nang mabangga siya kay Baekhyun dahil huminto na palang maglakad ang isa.

"Hala, Kyungsoo, natakot ka ba sa kalabaw?" pang-aasar ni Baekhyun. Hindi na siya hinintay na sumagot nito dahil tinuro niya ang tanawin sa harap at nalingon na rin si Kyungsoo. "Ito na ang kayamanan ng bayan namin!" masayang banggit nito.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit hindi niya ito nakita noong nasa byahe siya. Ang alam niya lang ay dalawang mahabang tulay ang dinaanan bago nakarating sa probinsya. Tanaw mula sa kinatatayuan niya ang dagat, mabatong dalampasigan, mga bangkang nakatali sa matataas na puno ng niyog, at dalawang magkahiwalay na isla sa horizon.

"Tara, bilis, aakyat tayo doon!" malakas na sabi ni Baekhyun. Muling sinundan ng titig ni Kyungsoo ang kamay nito at nakita niyang isang lighthouse ang tinuturo niya. "Pag-akyat natin doon," panimula nito habang mabilis na lumalakad, "makikita mo ang mga kalapit na probinsya!" 

Tila ba nalimutan na rin ni Kyungsoo na nahihirapan siyang maglakad nang mabilis ilang minuto pa lang ang nakaraan at hindi na niya namalayang pareho na pala silang tumatakbo ni Baekhyun.

Nang marating na nila ang mabatong dalampasigan ay nagdahan-dahan na silang naglakad, tanging ang bukas na lang ng bibig ni Baekhyun ang mabilis, "Tapos Kyungsoo alam mo ba na may bulkan dito sa maliit naming isla? Matatanaw mo rin iyon doon!"

Naging patag na rin ang lalakaran nang malapit na sa lighthouse. Nasa may entrance na sila at kinapa ni Kyungsoo ang bulsa niya. Nakita naman ito ni Baekhyun kaya nagtanong, "Anong ginagawa mo?"

"Maglalabas ng pambayad, may entrance fee ba?"

"Ano ka ba? Mukha bang naaalagaan pa itong lighthouse na 'to?"

Tinignang mabuti ni Kyungsoo ang lighthouse. Doon niya nakita na halos wala na ang pintura nito, ang mga bintana ay frame na lang, at wala na ang pinto. Kinilabutan tuloy bigla si Kyungsoo. Muli ay napansin ito ni Baekhyun kaya naman tumawa ito at tinapik ang balikat ng isa, "Hindi masisira yang lighthouse, huwag kang mag-alala. Pati hagdan ay bato, tsaka wala namang wild animals sa loob. Umaakyat kami dito nila Jongdae tuwing umuuwi ako, which is madalas, at wala namang nangyari sa amin," paniniguro ni Baekhyun, "Tsaka, hello, kasama mo ako, takot lang nila sa akin."

Pagpasok ay agad umakyat ang dalawa. Mataas-taas ang aakyatin at humihinto minsan si Kyungsoo para huminga. Tuloy-tuloy lang ang paikot na hagdan, walang pahingahan. Dahil sa bilis niyang hingalin ay napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na  _ unhealthy _ nga talaga siya. Humihinto rin minsan si Baekhyun kapag nakikitang nakahinto si Kyungsoo. Namangha naman ang isa dahil kahit nakakapagod ang akyat ay panay lang ang salita ni Baekhyun.

Nauna si Baekhyun sa tuktok pero hinintay niya si Kyungsoo na makarating bago lumapit sa isang malaking bintana. Hindi sapat ang mga salita para ilarawan kung gaano kaganda ang tanawing nakita ni Kyungsoo sa tuktok ng lighthouse. Bawat bintana ay tinuturo ni Baekhyun ang mga nakikita nila, at hinayaan lang siya ni Kyungsoo. Minsan ay kinukuhanan niya ng litrato ang tanawin at hinahayaan lang din siya ni Baekhyun.

"Ayun Kyungsoo! Kita mo ba? Ayun yung bulkan! Pero wag kang mag-alala, dormant na yan.

"Ayun, Luzon na yun oo! Kita mo? Ang galing 'di ba?

"Ayun yung tulay na dinaanan ng bus natin papunta. Dyan din naman pabalik, pero sinasabi ko lang.

"Yung mga bangka sa umaga naglalayag yan sila, kaya pag sunrise makikita mo yan sila nasa dagat.

"Ayun private beach. Medyo imbyerna may-ari niyang kasi gusto ring bilhin itong parteng ito ng dalampasigan. Buti at hindi pumayag ang mga tao dito sa amin."

Matapos ang tour ay naupo ang dalawa sa batong upuan na nakaharap sa direksyon ng dalawang isla. Tirik ang araw, halos walang ulap sa langit kaya tanaw na tanaw ang mga isla, pati na rin ang mga tao sa private beach na sinabi ni Baekhyun.

"Parusa pa rin ba, Kyungsoo?" pagtatanong ni Baekhyun makalipas ang dalawang minutong katahimikan niya.

"Sa totoo lang, pagkarating ko dito ay nagluto si lolo ng binagoongan—"

"Iniinggit mo ba ako? Grabe ang sarap magluto ni Tatang! Nako minsan nga papaampon ako sa inyo, tapos patutulugin ko si Jongdae sa sala niyo, tapos ako matutulog sa kwarto niya. Hay good ol' days." singit ni Baekhyun. Nagkatinginan sila ni Kyungsoo at umarteng parang kinilabutan si Baekhyun nang makita ang expression ng isa, "Ay sorry na. Sige, continue."

"Paboritong ulam ko yun. Tapos, sabi mo nga, masarap magluto si Lolo. Nun pa lang nangalahati na yung feeling na parusa ito. Mahirap yung byahe, 24 hours mahigit, tapos ang likot mo pa, pero lahat ng iyon nalimutan ko nung nakakain ako ng luto ni Lolo." sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay huminga nang malalim. Tumingin muli siya sa labas tsaka tumuloy, "Tapos nakita ko pa 'to. So mga 30% na lang yung feeling na parusa siya."

Pumalakpak si Baekhyun at sinabing, "Wow, joke ba yun?"

"Alam mo, bahala ka dyan. Di na ko makikipag-usap sa'yo. Kausapin mo sarili mo."

Malakas na napahalakhak si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, "Ano ba yan, di mabiro, ano ba kasi, I mean, bakit ka ba pinadala rito?"

"Bahala ka."

"Eh! Kasi naman, sorry na nga kasi!"

"Bakit ko sasabihin sa'yo? Kaibigan ba kita?"

"Ay nung isang araw pa tayo magkausap, di pa pala kaibigan? Aba! Kailangan mo ng CV ko?"

Tinignan lang siya ni Kyungsoo tsaka tumingin ulit sa labas.

"Hayyyy, sige. Ako si Baekhyun Byun, 18, SHS, STEM kahit hindi halata, kilala ako ng lahat ng tao dito, friends ko silang lahat, so friend na rin kita, unless, omg, hindi ka tao 'no?"

Tingin ni Kyungsoo ay dinig hanggang sa private beach ang tawa ni Baekhyun, pero hinayaan na lang niya ang isa, kasi nakakatakot kapag sobrang tahimik.

"Oh ano na, nagpakilala na ako, tao ka di ba? So friends na tayo. Bakit ka pinadala dito?" pangungulit nito.

"Sa susunod," sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Ha?"

"Sabihin ko sa'yo sa susunod."

  
  
  
  
  


Kasalukuyang tinitignan ni Kyungsoo ang mga nakunang litrato sa may lighthouse. Ipapasa niya kay Chanyeol ang mga ito oras na magka-signal siya, para mainggit ang kaibigan.

Muli ay nanghiram siya ng charger kay Jongdae dahil napagkasunduan nila ni Baekhyun na sasama siya sa beach sa umaga. Kasama rin naman daw sina Jongdae, maglalaro lang sila.

  
  
  
  
  


Dahil maagang nagising si Kyungsoo kahapon ay mabilis lang din siyang nakatulog. Nagising siya sa napaka-effective na tilaok ng manok. Paglabas ay nasa mesa na si Jongin na tila hindi mapakali at kinukulit ang lola nila.

"Teka 'Mang magpapalaman ako ng mga pandesal, siguradong magugutom kami dun. Pwede ko bang ipang-palaman 'to Nang?" tanong ni Jongin, "Oh! Gising ka na pala, Kuya Kyungsoo! Excited ka na ba?"

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo at nilapitan ang lolo niya. Binati niya ito at saka nagtimpla ng sariling kape, meron na kasing nakatimpla para sa ibang nasa kusina. Pagkaupo ay binati niya rin ang lola niya.

"Hay nako kagabi pa excited yang si Jongin. Minsan lang din kasi sila makumpleto." natutuwang sabi ng lola nila habang nakatingin sa bunsong apo. "Dalhin niyo na rin yung mga mais mamaya, kakakulo lang niyan kanina."

Sabay-sabay nagpunta ang magpipinsan dala ang mga pandesal na pinalamanan ni Jongin at mga mais na kinulo ng lola nila para sa kanilang magkakaibigan. Dala naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga tuwalya pantuyo nila pag-ahon, at may bangkuan din siyang bitbit dahil wala siya sa mood lumangoy. Kung hindi man niya makondisyon ang katawan ay uupo na lang siya o kaya'y lilibot mag-isa.

Pagdating nila ay naroon na sina Baekhyun, Sehun, at ang kaibigan ni Jongdae na sina Junmyeon, at Minseok. Mayroon pa silang ibang kasama na ngayon lang nakita ni Kyungsoo. Pinakilala siya ng mga pinsan niya rito at nalamang mga kaibigan nila ito simula elementary.

"Kilala ng bawat tao dito ang isa't isa, Kyungsoo. Maliit na barangay lang naman kami." sabi ni Baekhyun.

Sumatotal ay sampung tao sila. Nagkaayaang maglaro ng volleyball  _ sa batuhan _ at dahil sakto sila ay hindi nakatanggi si Kyungsoo. Marunong naman siya, pero naiilang dahil hindi niya kilala ang iba. Gayunpaman ay natuloy ang laro at ang matatalong grupo ang unang lulusong sa dagat. Matapos ang tatlong sets at nanalo ang grupo nila Kyungsoo,  _ buti na lang _ , kaya unang nagsitakbo ang kabilang grupo, kung nasaan sina Baekhyun at Jongin, sa dagat. 7:30 pa lang, kaya naman napakalamig pa ng tubig. Nagsisisigaw ang mga nauna nang maabot ang tubig at nagtawanan naman ang mga naiwan.

Agad din namang sumunod ang iba. Bago tumakbo ay nakita ni Jongdae na papunta sa bangkuan si Kyungsoo kaya naman tinanong niya ito, "Di ka lalangoy?"

"Mamaya na siguro. Depende."

Makalipas ang isang oras ay hindi pa rin lumulusong sa tubig si Kyungsoo. Unti-unti na ring umiinit ang malamig na hangin, pati na rin siguro ang tubig. Tatayo na sana si Kyungsoo para makalibot nang bigla siyang nilapitan ni Baekhyun.

"Di ka lalangoy?" tanong nito nang makarating sa harap ni Kyungsoo.

"Wala ako sa mood." sagot lang ni Kyungsoo.

"Ay, bakit? Di ka mahilig mag-swimming?"

"Sakto lang, wala lang talaga ako sa mood lumangoy."

"Ay sayang naman."

"Sa susunod na lang."

Nakita siguro ni Baekhyun na hindi magpapapilit si Kyungsoo kaya naman nagpatalo na ito at natatawang sinabing, "Sige, next year na lang!"

"Loko, pwede namang sa isang araw o susunod na linggo. Aalis ba yung dagat?"

"Pikon ka e 'no, Kyungsoo?" pang-aasar ni Baekhyun. Lumapit ito sa gamit niya at kinuha ang tuwalya. Nang napunasan ang buhok ay lumapit ulit ito kay Kyungsoo. "May gagawin ka sa Thursday?"

"Wala naman."

"Yown! Punta ulit tayong lighthouse? Pero mga 5 a.m. ganun, tignan natin sunrise?"

"Sige."

"Magdala ka ng flashlight, o yung phone mo pwede na, madilim paakyat."

"Bakit hindi sunset ang tignan natin?"

"Kasi po, Sir, nagbabantay pa rin ako sa perya sa gabi, kaya hanggang 4 p.m. lang ako tour guide. Next time, Sir. Parang yung pag-swimming—"

"Gutom na ko Kuya Baek, pati sila Kuya, kainin na natin yung pinadala nila Lola." sabi ni Jongin sabay ng pagtapik nang malakas sa balikat ni Baekhyun. 

Nagulat sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo dahil walang nakapansin sa kanila na may papalapit na pala. Di napigilan ni Baekhyun na mahampas ang nakababata bago sinabing, "Grabe ang gulat ko sa'yo, Jongin, bakit nanghahampas ng balikat?"

"Hampas ba yon? Ang hina lang e!" depensa ni Jongin.

"Oh, tama na ang away, gutom na kami." pag-awat ni Minseok. Siya ang pinakamatanda sa grupo kaya naman pinakinggan din siya agad ng mga kasama.

Matapos kumain ay nagpatuloy maglaro ang iba habang naglibot mag-isa si Kyungsoo. Marami-rami na rin siyang nakitang kakaibang shellfish. May starfish pa siyang nakita pero hindi na niya nilapitan, baka dumikit sa kaniya, masakit pa naman daw yun pag nadikit ka, o jellyfish ba yung masakit?

Nang mag-10 ay tirik na ang araw kaya nagkayayaan na silang umuwi. Si Baekhyun ay sumama sa kanilang magpipinsan dahil makikikain daw siya, miss na niya ang luto ni Tatang. 

Tulad ng nakagawian, pinanood ni Kyungsoo ang lolo niya magluto. Nasa kwarto naman ni Jongdae sina Jongin at Baekhyun. Lahat ng mga ingredients ng mga putaheng niluto ng lolo niya ay sinusulat niya sa notebook na bigay ni Jongin.

Tahimik si Kyungsoo na sinusulat ang mga payo ng lolo niya kung paano lutuin ang kaldereta nang may umupo sa may tabi niya.

"Ano yan?" tanong ni Baekhyun. "Wow ganda ng penmanship."

"Wala." sagot ni Kyungsoo at hindi na pinansin ang isa pang komento ni Baekhyun.

"Apprentice ka na ni Tatang? Protege? 'Tang, estudyante niyo na si Kyungsoo?" sunod-sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Oo, apo, mahilig din magluto yang apo kong yan." masayang sagot ng lolo ni Kyungsoo. "Tama lang kasi hindi magaling magluto ang nanay niya. Panay aral kasi. Di naman kami umaangal, nabuhay naman siya mag-isa kahit hindi siya marunong magluto."

"Ako rin, 'Tang!" sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Anong ikaw din?" tanong naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Hindi rin ako marunong magluto! Si Kuya din!" sabay halakhak. "Isang taon na kami sa Maynila pero buhay pa kami!"

"Nakakatuwa ka talagang bata ka." komento ng lolo ni Kyungsoo.

"Dapat Kyungsoo magkita rin tayo sa Maynila tapos ipagluto mo ako." sabi ni Baekhyun nang mahimasmasan.

"Hala." ang tanging sagot ni Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  


Iba ang ingay noong tanghalian dahil magkasama sa hapag sina Jongdae at Baekhyun. Para pang MC ang nakatatanda sa dalawa dahil isa-isa niya talagang tinatanong ang mga kasama at hindi ito tumitigil hangga't hindi niya napapasagot. Minsan nga'y hinahampas na siya ni Jongdae kapag sobrang mapilit na, lalo na kapag si Kyungsoo ang iniipit. Hindi naman siya pinapansin ni Baekhyun at pinagmayabang pa na siya ang personal tour guide ni Kyungsoo kasi  _ palagi kang nakina Junmyeon, si Jongin naman nagpa-practice, so okay lang naman ako. Wala namang bayad. Master na ni Kyungsoo ang lugar natin pagkatapos ng Baekku Tour! _

Pagkatapos ng tanghalian ay pumasok sa kwarto niya si Kyungsoo. Nagulat na lang siya nang may kumatok at napatingin sa orasan. Alas-5 na, at hindi niya namalayang nakatulog siya. Tumayo si Kyungsoo at inayos nang kaunti ang buhok bago buksan ang pinto. Tumambad naman si Baekhyun na nakangiti pagbukas niya.

"Sa Huwebes ha! Huwag mo kakalimutan. Sunduin na lang kita. Charge mo cell phone mo, tapos may long sleeves ka ba? Medyo malamok kapag madilim pa, magsuot ka ng long sleeves. Huwag mo ako mami-miss masyado bukas ha, hindi tayo magkikita. Pero okay lang yan. Sige Kyungsoo, alis na ko. Ang bango ng niluluto ni Tatang, kung pwede lang akong mag-stay hanggang hapunan pero may bahay din ako so . . ."

Hinintay ni Kyungsoo na magsalita pa si Baekhyun. Makalipas ang 30 segundong katahimikan na nagiging nakakailang na ay saka sumagot si Kyungsoo, "Yun na yon?"

Mukha namang nabigla si Baekhyun sa sagot ni Kyungsoo dahil nanlaki ng kaunti ang mata niya, pero agad din naman siyang nang-asar, "Kakasabi ko pa lang na huwag mo akong mami-miss e!" sabay palo sa balikat ni Kyungsoo, "Sige na, Soo, baka abutan ako ng dilim, kawawa sila sa akin."

_ Soo _ . Nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil tatlong tao lang ang tumatawag ng ganito sa kaniya, ang matalik na kaibigan niyang si Chanyeol, ang paborito niyang pinsan sa side ng tatay niya na si Yixing, at ang paborito niyang kuya na si Jungsuk. Nakatatlong hakbang muna si Baekhyun nang muli siyang tawagin ni Kyungsoo.

"Bakit, Soo?"

"Wala. Ingat. See you on Thursday."

Matapos sabihin iyon ay sinara ni Kyungsoo ang pinto. Narinig na lang niya ang sigaw ni Baekhyun ng, "'Tang, 'Nang, uwi na po ako." bago siya lumakad papunta at umupo sa kama.

Kinagabihan, bago matulog, ay napaisip si Kyungsoo kung bakit siya nagulat sa pagtawag sa kaniya ni Baekhyun ng 'Soo' gayong iyon naman talaga ang palayaw niya, wala lang siya masyadong nakaka-close na kahit sino kaya kung hindi 'Kyungsoo' ay 'Do' ang madalas niyang naririnig na tawag sa kaniya. Sa huli ay inisip niyang okay lang na tawagin siya ni Baekhyun na 'Soo.' Iba ang comfort na dala sa kaniya ng  _ Soo _ . 

  
  
  
  
  


Gabi ng Miyerkules ay hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo. Bago matulog noong Martes ay nilabhan niya ang isa sa dalawang pantalong dala niya. Ngayon naman bago mahiga ay nanghiram siya ulit ng charger kay Jongdae at inihanda ang lahat ng isusuot at dadalhin niya ilang oras mula ngayon. 

Hindi man niya aminin ay nasanay na siya sa gulong dala ni Baekhyun kaya ang bagal lumipas ng buong Miyerkules. Sinama siya ng kaniyang lolo sa taniman ng mga gulay hindi kalayuan mula sa bahay nila. Nagpaalam lang sila sa may-ari ay pinayagan na silang mamitas. Marami-rami rin ang kinuhang gulay ng lolo niya. Sabi naman ay kamote ang kapalit ng mga ito dahil may tanim silang kamote. Noon lamang ito nalaman ni Kyungsoo kaya pag-uwi ay naghukay ang lolo niya ng kamote sa may bakuran nila. Malaki-laki rin ang nakuha nilang kamote kaya nakagawa pa ng kamote fries sina Jongdae para sa meryenda.

Mabagal nga siguro ang oras dahil mas napansin ito ni Kyungsoo buong Miyerkules. Marami man siyang nilakad at natutunan, tila ba marami pa rin ang oras na natitira bago sila magkita ni Baekhyun ulit. Inisip na lang niya na baka nae-excite lang siyang makita ang pagsikat ng araw kaya siya nagkakaganoon.

  
  
  
  
  


Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa tunog ng alarm niya. Mahina lang ito dahil ayaw niyang maistorbo ang mga kasama sa bahay, pero mabilis lang din naman siyang magising kaya ayos lang. Agad siyang naligo  _ at sobrang lamig _ at nagpalit ng damit tsaka chineck sa huling pagkakataon ang cell phone niya. Buti na lang at tatlong long sleeves ang nilagay ng nanay niya sa bagahe, malamang ay inisip din nito na malamig sa probinsya kahit summer. Matapos maghanda ay agad lumabas ng kwarto si Kyungsoo. Ang ilaw sa kusina lang ang gabay niya ngayon papunta sa sala. Ito lang ang ilaw na iniiwan nilang bukas bago matulog. Ito ang mahirap kapag malabo ang mata, tanging ang pader at ang entante lang ang gabay niya para hindi siya matapilok. Tila ba nabalewala ang pag-iingat niya nang biglang may bumati sa kaniya mula sa kusina.

"Kyungsoo! Good morning!" mahinang bati ni Baekhyun.

Nabitiwan ni Kyungsoo ang cell phone tsaka napahawak sa dibdib habang nakatingin lang kay Baekhyun.

"Nagulat mo ata si Kyungsoo, iho." sabi ng lolo niya na parang nang-aasar. Galing ito sa kwarto at nang nasa tabi na ni Kyungsoo ay pinulot at ibinigay sa apo ang cell phone nito. "Ako ang nagpapasok kay Baekhyun, di ba sabi ko sa'yo, maaga ako nagigising."

"Tsaka alangan naman hayaan ako ni Tatang sa labas 'di ba? Maninigas ako dun!" habol ni Baekhyun.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at iniayos ang sarili. Sumunod siya sa lolo niya papunta sa kusina. Pinagluto muna sila ng lolo niya ng itlog para palaman sa tinapay pampalaman-tyan.

"Saan kayo pupunta?" tanong ng lolo nila. "Ang aga niyo atang aalis?"

"Saan pa po ba, 'Tang. Panonoorin naman ang pinagyayabang nating sunrise!" sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Ah, mag-ingat sa pag-akyat ha!" paalala ng lolo nila.

"Opo, 'Tang, ready naman po kami." paniniguro ni Baekhyun.

Pasado 5:05 nang umalis sila at nangakong babalik ng mga alas-7 para mag-almusal. Malakas ang tunog ng mga tuko at kuliglig sa paligid at may mangilan-ngilang manok na rin ang tumitilaok. Malamig nga ang simoy ng hangin, parang hangin sa Maynila kapag magpa-Pasko, na nilalamig pa rin si Kyungsoo kahit naka-long sleeves na siya. Tinignan naman niya si Baekhyun na nakatingala pa't nakapikit, tila ba enjoy na enjoy ang panahon.

Tumingala rin si Kyungsoo at nakitang hindi na itim ang langit. May mga ulap nang natatanaw at kaunting mga bituin na lang ang kita, senyales na malapit nang sumikat ang araw. Ito ang langit na nakikita ni Kyungsoo noong bata pa siya at papasok sa school. Simula nang mag-umpisa siya ng high school ay 8 a.m. na ang pinakamaaga niyang klase, kaya naman sumikat na ang araw kapag pumapasok siya.

Hindi rin nagtagal ay nasa tapat na sila ng lighthouse. Para bang setting ng isang malungkot na pelikula ang tanawin ngayon. Malakas ang alon ng dagat, malamig ang simoy ng hangin, at tila ba pininturahan ng asul ang buong paligid.

"Ingat ka Kyungsoo ha, madilim pa. Buksan mo na flashlight ng cell phone mo." sabi ni Baekhyun, "Tara."

Kung 10 ang rating ni Kyungsoo sa nakita niya noong una silang nagpunta rito ay hindi na niya alam kung gaano isusukat ang ganda ng tanawin ngayon. Ang ibang bangka ay pabalik na sa dalampasigan dahil tapos na silang mangisda sa araw na iyon. Kita niya pa ang ilaw mula sa lighthouse mula sa isa sa dalawang islang tanaw mula sa kinaroroonan nila. Ang langit ay mistulang pininturahan ng iba't ibang naggagandahang kulay. Mas malamig pa ngayong nasa tuktok sila kaysa noong nasa baba.

"Anong mas gusto mo, Kyungsoo? Sunrise o sunset?" biglang tanong ni Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

"Hmm . . ."

"Ako, mas gusto ko 'tong sunrise. Alam mo kung bakit?" sagot ni Baekhyun sa sariling tanong. "Kasi sa tingin ko ay mas kaunti lang ang taong nabibigyan ng pagkakataong ma-enjoy siya. Di ba? Sa Maynila, sabihin mo nang morning person ka, pero parang palagi ka pa ring nagmamadali. Papasok ka pa sa school. O kaya sa trabaho. O kaya ay magdidilig ka pa ng halaman. O kaya iniisip mo kung anong gagawin mo sa araw na yon. So kapag bigla mong na-feel na 'wow, ang ganda pala ng langit kapag pasikat ang araw,' mas fulfilling, 'di ba? O ako lang yon?"

"Ngayong sinabi mo yan, naalala ko kanina na habang naglalakad tayo, huli kong nakitang ganun ang langit ay bata pa ako. Grade 6?"

"Di ba! Pero kaunti lang din naman ang nakakakita ng sunset kasi karamihan ay nag-aaral PA o nagtatrabaho PA ng ganung oras. Pero, basta, tsaka dito na lang kunwari, ay hindi pala kunwari, dito na lang, kaya ako sunrise nag-aya kasi at least pagbaba natin may ilaw na. Mas madilim kapag sunset." natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun.

"Pareho naman silang maganda, sa tingin ko." sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Maganda ang umpisa ng araw kapag nakakita ka ng ganitong tanawin, tapos magandang pagtapos din ng araw kapag nakita mo yung sunset. Yun nga lang, hindi pa tapos ang araw pagkatapos lumubog ng mismong araw, gets mo?"

"Hmm . . . oo?"

"Mas definite na endpoint yung sunrise. I mean, either umpisa siya ng araw mo after mong matulog, o end siya ng araw mo kung night shift ka man bago ka matulog, ganun ba. So mas dama mo yung effect niya pag nakita mo. Kahit kulang ang tulog mo, kapag nakita mo siya parang o-okay ng ½ yung pakiramdam mo. Tapos kung makikita mo naman siya pag-out mo sa trabaho mas healing siya?" sabi ni Kyungsoo at tinignan si Baekhyun. Nang makitang parang nalilito ito ay hinabol niyang, "Pero siyempre depende pa rin yun sa tao."

"Tama." sabi ni Baekhyun sabay tawa. "Ang galing, lumalim ang usapan natin!"

Natawa na lang din si Kyungsoo. Ilang minuto pa ay nakita na nilang sumisilip ang araw. Nilabas naman ni Kyungsoo ang cell phone para kunan ng litrato ito.

"Grabe halos twice a year ko lang kung makita 'to. Sa lahat ng nakita kong tanawin, ito talaga paborito ko e." manghang sabi ni Baekhyun.

"Salamat," sabi ni Kyungsoo matapos kunan ng litrato at video ang sunrise, "kasi dinala mo ako sa paborito mong lugar."

"Ano ka ba, you're welcome!" sabi ni Baekhyun at tsaka ngumiti.

Umupong muli ang dalawa matapos na makita ang buong bilog ng araw na lumabas mula sa horizon. Masama na rin sa mata kapag tinagalan pa nila ang titig dito. Hindi pa naman sobrang liwanag ng araw, pero tama nang naninigurado sila.

"Nalaglag ako ng honor roll." biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Yun yung dahilan kung bakit ako biglang pinadala rito. Nalaman ko nga lang na dito ako pupunta nung nasa bus terminal na."

"Oh. Comfortable ka ba na sinasabi mo sa akin?" tanong ni Baekhyun, sabay habol ng, "Okay lang naman kung ayaw mo, I mean—"

"Sabi ko sasabihin ko sa'yo, di ba, sa susunod. Kaya ito, sinasabi ko na. Okay lang din naman sa akin."

Isa sa mga bagay na magaling si Kyungsoo ay ang pagtupad sa mga sinasabi niya. Isa pa, hindi rin naman siya yung random lang na nagsasabi. Si Baekhyun din naman ang unang nagtanong. Sa totoo lang, kung mukha namang matino ang tao at siya ang unang lumapit kay Kyungsoo ay kakausapin naman niya ito, parang si Baekhyun. 

"Buti at hindi ka naligaw?" tanong ni Baekhyun makalipas ang ilang segundong katahimikan.

"Actually, muntik na? Ewan. Basta pagbaba ko ng bus e hindi ko na alam kung saan ako pupunta. Tapos wala pang sumundo sa akin. Di rin siguro nila alam kung anong oras ako darating, ang alam lang nila ay darating ako."

"Ay, katakot naman mga magulang mo."

"Hindi naman."

"E ano ba kasing ginawa mo bakit ka nalaglag sa honor roll?"

"Alam mo ba yung mga pinasasagutang papel para sa college? Tinawagan kasi ng school si Mama, nakitang hindi science-related yung first choice ko kahit STEM naman ako. Ayun, doon nag-umpisa. Ayaw ko yung pinagagawa nila, so hindi ko ginalingan sa 4th quarter exam, yun, laglag." natawa si Kyungsoo nang maalala ang mukha ng mga kaklase niya noong hindi siya ang Top 1. "Kung alam lang nila yung effort ng pag-maintain ng grades? I mean, kailangan ko pa rin mag-review at lahat-lahat."

"Pasensya na, Kyungsoo, hindi ko alam ang sasabihin."

"Ayos lang, hindi ko naman 'to sinabi sa'yo para may sabihin ka. For the record, malaki na ang naitulong mo kasi hindi ko na tinuturing na parusa itong ginawa sa akin. Siguro kailangan ko lang din ng pahinga at ng ibang environment, 'di ba?"

"Tama ka dyan! Pero baka mas matulungan ka nina Mamang, I mean, pwede nila pagalitan si Mama mo, 'di ba?"

"Ewan. Bahala na. Alam kong problema pa rin siya pagbalik kong Maynila, pero bahala na. Salamat tho, itatry ko isumbong si Mama sa mga magulang niya."

Nagkwentuhan lang ang dalawa hanggang mag-7. Bago bumaba ay inaya pa ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo na mag-selfie. Pagkatapos ay tumingin sila sa kabilang dako para silipin ang bulkan. Napag-isip-isip ni Kyungsoo na malayong magsawa siya sa mga nakita niya nang umagang iyon.

  
  
  
  
  


Umalis din agad si Baekhyun pagkatapos mag-almusal. Hinatid siya ni Kyungsoo hanggang gate. Nang maglalakad na palayo ay sinabi niya kay Baekhyun, "Salamat ulit. Ingat."

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun at tsaka sumagot, "Next time ulit ha! Huwag mo akong masyadong mami-miss, Soo."

  
  
  
  
  


Buong Biyernes ay hindi nagpakita si Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan. Muli ay dama ni Kyungsoo ang napakabagal na oras. Pinanood niya sina Sehun at Jongin mag-practice para sa performance nila sa huling araw ng perya. Noon lang nag-practice ang dalawa sa bahay nina Jongin kaya unang beses niya rin silang nakitang magsayaw. Hindi niya mapigilan ang pumalakpak matapos ang unang routine. Hanggang alas-5 ay tuloy-tuloy lang ang pag-eensayo ng dalawa, at alas-9 kinabukasan ay nag-umpisa na ulit sila.

Alas-3 ay tinapos na ni Jongin ang practice. Si Kyungsoo ang bumungad sa kanya pagpasok ng bahay. Nagkatinginan ang magpinsan kaya naman tinanong siya ni Jongin, "Sama ka mamaya, Kuya? Pupunta ulit kaming perya. May bagong palaro kasi."

Mabilis na sumagot ng, "Sige!" si Kyungsoo. Sa katunayan, iniisip lang niya kung paanong aayain ang isa sa mga pinsan para pumunta ng perya.

Hindi naman sa clingy siya, pero pangalawang araw na rin kasing walang paingay si Baekhyun. Naisip niya na baka busy sa perya.

Matapos kumain ng meryenda ay nagpunta na sila. Tulad noong nakaraang Sabado, marami ulit ang tao. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung gaano karami ang mga tao mula Lunes hanggang Biyernes, pero kung kaya siyang ilibot ni Baekhyun sa umaga na tila ba hindi napagod sa trabaho noong nakaraang gabi ay baka hindi kasingdami ang pumupunta sa mga araw na iyon.

Kahit tapos na ang piyesta ay nagniningning pa rin ang buong plaza pati na ang mga palaro sa perya. Marami na ring nagtitinda ng street food, mas marami pa kaysa noong mismong piyesta.

May mga nadagdag na mga palaro nga tulad ng sabi ni Jongin. Humiwalay na ang dalawang nakababata at si Jongdae ang kasama ni Kyungsoo. Nilakad nila ang pamilyar na daan patungong palaro kung saan si Baekhyun ang nagbabantay.

Pagdating sa booth ng palaro ni Baekhyun ay napasigaw si Jongdae ng "Wow!"

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang salamin at hinanap kung anoman ang nagpatili sa pinsan.

Hindi rin naman nagtagal ay nalaman na ni Kyungsoo ang sagot dahil tumakbo si Jongdae papunta sa palaro at sumigaw ng, "Kuya Baekbom!"

  
  
  
  
  


_ "Bumalik na ng Maynila si Baekhyun kahapon." sagot ng kuya ni Baekhyun nang itanong ni Jongdae kung nasaan ang kaibigan, "Dapat nga ay hindi muna siya uuwi ngayong bakasyon kasi mag-uumpisa na ang review niya para sa mga entrance exam. Pero alam mo naman yun, parang ang pag-uwi nga lang dito ang hinihintay taon-taon. Kaya nagkasundo kami na isang linggo lang siya pwedeng umuwi, para lang tumulong sa pinaka-busy na mga araw sa perya." _

_ "Gusto ko pong maglaro." biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Naglabas ito ng limang piso at muling nilagay ang token sa 04. _

  
  
  
  
  


Nakasabit ang keychain na napanalunan ni Kyungsoo sa cell phone niya ngayon. Isang buwan din ang tinagal niya sa probinsya at kasalukuyan na siyang nasa byahe sakay ng bus pauwi ng Maynila. Binigyan siya ng extrang pera ng Tatang at Mamang niya nang nalamang sakto lang ang pinadala ng anak nila kay Kyungsoo.

Pinapanood ni Kyungsoo ang video ng performance nina Jongin at Sehun. Gitna na nang maisipan niyang mag-video dahil naalala niyang nabanggit ni Baekhyun na gusto niyang mapanood ang sayaw ng dalawa.

Matapos manood ay sinara ni Kyungsoo ang cell phone sakto pagtawid ng tulay na tinuro ni Baekhyun mula sa lighthouse. Bigla niyang naalala ang hindi-malamang emosyon na naramdaman niya nang marinig ang sagot ng kuya ni Baekhyun. Naalala niya pang tinignan niya ang pinsan nang marinig ang sagot at mukhang okay lang ito kasi panigurado ay magkikita pa sila ni Baekhyun ulit. Naisip naman niya na paano siya? Gaano na lang kalaki ang chance na matyempuhan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun kung sakaling dadalaw man siya sa probinsya?

Muli ay binuksan niya ang cell phone at tinignan ang bagong number na noong isang araw lang niya sinave, nang magkaroon siya ng lakas ng loob na magtanong sa pinsan. Nakita niya kasing may kausap ito sa cell phone isang araw. Doon lang nalaman ni Kyungsoo na may signal pala sa bayan (at sa labas ng bahay nila). Bago sumagot si Jongdae ay tinawanan pa siya nito kasi  _ "Dalawa lang ang tinanong mo sa akin sa buong isang buwan, 'May charger ka?' at 'Pwede ko bang mahingi ang number ni Baekhyun?'" _

Wala pa ring signal, kaya wala siyang ibang magawa kundi tignan ang number. Hindi niya rin alam kung may gagawin ba siya kapag nagkaroon ng signal.

  
  
  
  
  


Malapit nang mag-umpisa ang huling taon ni Kyungsoo sa SHS. Katatapos niya lang bumili ng mga kakailanganin sa school at sinabay niya na rin ang pagbili ng ingredients para sa binagoongan. Bigla siyang naengganyong magluto.

Kasalukuyan siyang kumakain mag-isa nang bigla niyang naalala si Baekhyun, nang bigla siyang inutusan nito na ipagluto siya kapag nasa Maynila na sila. Nalungkot na naman si Kyungsoo nang mapagtantong hindi niya natanong kung saan ba banda sa Maynila si Baekhyun.

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang cell phone at muling tiningnan ang number ni Baekhyun.

"Hindi naman pwedeng ganito na lang ako palagi, 'di ba?" tanong niya sa sarili.

Huminga siya nang malalim bago i-type at i-send ang message. Hindi na niya pinag-isipan kung ise-send niya ba o hindi dahil baka manghina na naman ang loob niya't burahin ang message nang hindi ito sine-send, parang nung mga nakaraang araw lang.

_ To: Baekhyun _

Baekhyun, kailan ka free? Ipagluluto kita.

Binaba niya ang cell phone pagkasend ng message at sumubo ng bagoong mula sa ulam.  _ Ang alat! _

Nagulat naman siya nang umilaw ang cell phone. Kung si Baekhyun man ito ay ang bilis niyang mag-reply.

_ From: Baekhyun _

Hu diz?

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo una, dahil hindi siya nagpakilala sa text, at pangalawa, tila ba narinig niyang sabihin ni Baekhyun ang reply nito.

_ To: Baekhyun _

Kyungsoo. So, kailan ka free?

_ From: Baekhyun _

Bukas!

Taga-saan ka ba?!

HI, SOO!

OMGOMG

Muli ay namangha na lang si Kyungsoo sa nakatatanda. Paanong nagagawa ni Baekhyun maging maingay sa  _ text _ ?

  
Mukhang magiging nakakapagod ang susunod na araw, pero okay lang. Sanay naman na nag-eeffort si Kyungsoo. At sisiguraduhin niya rin na makakalimutan ni Baekhyun ang sarili nitong pangalan kapag natikman ang luto niya. Pero una sa lahat, sasampalin muna niya  _ nang mahina _ si Baekhyun dahil sa hindi pagpapaalam nito bago umalis ng probinsya.

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat po sa lahat ng umabot hanggang sa Notes😅 Ito po ang pinakamahaba kong sinulat para sa NaritoKami (3 pa lang naman). Iba rin po ang goal ko para rito sa "Abot-tanaw" kaya hindi naging madali ang pagsulat pero masaya naman ako sa kinalabasan.
> 
> Muli, maraming salamat po♡ Mag-ingat at maging malusog po tayong lahat, okay? Hanggang sa susunod?🤩
> 
> PS: Sa nagbigay po ng prompt, sana po ay nagustuhan niyo ang kinalabasan. Gusto ko po talaga yung prompt at ilang araw ko rin pong pinag-isipan pero kahit maraming alinlangan ay kinlaim ko siya last minute. Salamat po sa inyong prompt♡


End file.
